


Am I really needed?

by DeathDragons246



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDragons246/pseuds/DeathDragons246
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Star has been reflecting on his secret crush/love, but realized that he'll never be loved back. In a middle of a battle Black Star gets hit real bad and realized the pain takes everything away and turns to a blade for help(not really, never cut). Will he ever be saved? And who is this crush/love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys." Soul and Maka greeted at the same time, while walking up to Tsubaki and Black Star.

"Hello!" Tsubaki replied back. Black Star said nothing and walked away from the rest of the group heading towards Dr. Stein's room. "See you at home Black Star!" Tsubaki called after him.

"Later!" He called back, not even bothering to look back or break stride.

"Wheres he goin?" His best friend questioned.

"Dr.Stein."

"Why?!" Soul and Maka questioned at the same time.

"Ummmm. I don't know actually..."

"I'm gonna go watch him and make sure he doesn't get in trouble" Soul stated and started to walk away.

"Ok!" Maka and Tsubaki yelled at the same time.

(Scene change)  
"Thanks Stein!" Black Star said.

"No problem, as long as you have a different meister and weapon with you, you will have no problem with this mission. Do you have some one in mind?"

"Yes. I got to go. Bye Stein!"

"Goodbye, Black Star."

On the way out of the classroom Black Star and Soul had a head on collision and fell to the ground with Soul on top of Black Star. Soul's left hand was by Black Star's head, his right hand by Black Star's left side, and his legs trapping both of the blue haired boy. Successfully pinning the other boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul looked down to see there faces centimeter apart and Black Star blushing like crazy. "Um...why did you meet up with Stein?"

Black Star blinked, confused. "Oh...that? I have a mission. Would you and Maka care to team up with Tsubaki and I?"

"Sure why not."

They stayed like that in awkward silence thinking of the position they're in, a light pinking dusting both of they're cheeks. Black Star broke the silence. "Um...Soul? Could you get off me please?"

"Ya, sorry Black Star..." Soul said, while standing up and holding a hand out to his friend.

Black Star accepted Soul's help and mumbled a quite thanks. "Anyway why did you follow me?"

Soul blinked. "One: I wanted to make sure you and Stein didn't get into a fight. Two: Did you forget that Maka and Tsubaki were together?"

Black Star looked confused and hurt. "No I haven't forgot and do you think I was trying to get into a fight with Stein? You know I wouldn't do that on purpose."

Soul felt a pang at his heart for even thinking that Black Star would do that. He walked up to Black Star and gave him a short but tight hug and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry...I should have known better. I mean we're the best of friends! I'm truly sorry. Now come on lets get to the basketball court." Then Soul walked off.

Black Star stood there for a moment before whispering, "Ya....just friends..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Maka! Tsubaki! Where are u guys?" Black Star called, as he walked into his and Tsubaki's home. He got to the living room to see the television on. He look towards the couch to see a sleeping Maka and Tsubaki. Maka's head was on Tusbaki's shoulder, while Tsubaki was resting her head on Maka's head.

"Awe, adorable.." Soul said from behind Black Star. His breath ghosted across Black Star's ear, thats how close he was.

"Meep." Black Star replied.

"Are you okay?" Soul asked.

"Ya. They make a good couple." Black Star answered.

"Ya they do." Soul stated, while glancing sideways to look at Black Star with longing.

"Well there out of the picture. What do you want to do?"

"Basketball?"

"We do that all the time. We need something new."

"New?"

"Yes. I know exactly what to do." 

"What is that?"

Black star blushed and took Soul's hand. "Just trust me and get your voice ready. I know you can sing."

"S-s-sing? Black Star I don't like to do that in front of people."

"Then you can watch."

"What?"

"You don't know my hidden talents."

Black Star led Soul to a old club where he hangs out when he has nothing better to do. When they were inside Black Star took Soul to a corner both where he always sits.

"How do you know about this place?" Soul questioned. 

"All of our friends were busy and I had nothing better to do. I wandered around a bit and then I found this place. It's like a second home now."

"Aw."

"I'm gonna go get a drink. I'll be right back."

"Wait...like alcohol?"

"Ah? Yes."

"I can't let you do that."

"Why?"

"You'll get with drawls and start freaking out in school and Dr. Stein will want to dissect you to figure out whats wrong."

"I'll be fine." With that said Black Star went to go order a drink. Once he got one he went and sat back down.

"That is gonna slowly kill you."

"I've dealt with worse."

"Like what?"

"My past."


End file.
